Aerial drones, whether manned or unmanned, large or small, have been proposed to conduct various missions and functions. Their missions and functions, however, are often limited by the traveling range and endurance of the drone. There is a continuing need for a drone that is sufficiently efficient to travel longer distances.
Also, some aerial drones are known to carry people, and some aerial drones are known to carry cargo. Each of these two types of drones has its unique challenges to perform effectively and efficiently.
There is a continuing need for new ways to carry people and/or cargo effectively and efficiently.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The disclosed embodiments may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present embodiments may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiments might not necessarily obviate them.